Methods of three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction associated with Computerized Tomography (CT) scan or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems provide accurate 3D reconstructions of human bone structures. However, CT-scan systems submit the patient to high radiation levels. In addition, a large volume of information needs to be processed and the patient is required to lie down for an extended period of time during examination, which does not allow for the observations of deformations when the patient is standing and under the influence of gravity. Although the MRI systems do not submit the patient to high radiation levels, they possess the same last two disadvantages of CT-scan systems. Another imaging technique, completely harmless to the patient is ultrasound imaging. The latter non-invasive technique, however, is not very suitable for the analysis of 3D geometry of the bone structure because they generate too much echo and measurement noise (parasitic echoes to the geometric surface shape of dense structures).
The problem of 3D multi-planar reconstruction, which consists of reconstructing a 3D anatomical structure from multiple radiographic views, belongs to the class of ill-posed problems in the sense of Hadamard. For example, the acquisition of two bi-planar radiographic images provides a set of incomplete data that does not ensure the uniqueness of the solution.
Accordingly, there is a need for to a method and system for the 3D reconstruction of structures and more specifically anatomical structures that addresses the above-described shortcomings.